


Let Me Be Me Book I

by Zora_Xx



Series: Let Me Be Me [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Governors inspect Hogwarts, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter Friendship, Luna is a pure bean, Multi, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, Werewolf Harry Potter, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: Harry has had lycanthropey since he was eleven. He and Draco Malfoy were in the forbidden forest for detention in their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when they saw He-who-must-not-be-named and an accomplice. He-who-must-not-be-named's accomplice was a werewolf and was told to attack the boys. Draco got away with a cut across his chest but Harry was bitten. It changed both of their lives forever...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Let Me Be Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759945
Comments: 18
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

Harry arrives in the shrieking shack and sees exactly who he expected to see. Professor Lupin.  
Remus: Harry what are you doing here?! It's not safe.  
Harry: I'm a werewolf too.  
Remus: Since when?!  
Harry: First year. Hermione, Neville and I got caught out of bed by Draco Malfoy and Flitch. Professor McGonagall gave the four of us detention in the forest for the next night. I got paired with Draco and off we went. We came across Voldermort who was drinking the blood of a unicorn covering his back was Fenri Greyback. He attacked Draco and I. Draco only got slashed across his chest where as I got turned. Hagrid, Hermione and Neville found Draco and I in a pool of our own blood, unconscious, next to a dead unicorn. I woke up three days later to the wonderful news of me being a werewolf. Draco and I then became friends so all in all it had it's pros.  
Remus: What happens when you're at your aunt and uncle?  
Harry: Professor Snape forced them to build a wolf proof bunker in the garden. Oh shit I almost forgot. Here.  
He hands the other werewolf a vial.  
Harry: It's a potion I created myself last summer. It takes the pain out of transformations.  
Remus: How in the name of Merlin did you manage that?  
Harry: The book Luna Lovegood gave me for my birthday. It was one that her mother had written before her death about other, less well known, facts about werewolves. Including some ingredient lists and their possible outcomes. I just adjusted a couple of them to make the potion.  
Remus: Let me guess, Professor Snape rather likes you.  
Harry: He doesn't have a choice. He's my mate.  
Remus: That is not what I was expecting to hear.  
Harry: I wasn't expecting to hear that you're married to my godfather who's just escaped from Azkaban. Life's full of surprises.  
Someone taps on Remus' shoulder. Remus turns around to see his husband, that he hasn't seen in twelve years, stood right behind him wearing a shit eating grin.  
Remus: Sirius!  
They kiss.  



	2. Chapter 2

Severus comes into the upstairs room of the shrieking shack and sees Harry and Remus passed out on the floor with a black dog sat by them. The black dog turns into a human.  
Sirius: They've been out for about two hours.  
Severus: Useful to know. Here.  
He hands Sirius an invisibility cloak.  
Sirius: Thanks.  
The two used-to-be-enemies pick up their respective partners and throw the invisibility cloaks over themselves. The cloaks have been charmed so that they can still see each other whilst under them. they walk back to Sev's quarters. Sev gently places Harry down on one of the sofas. Sirius places Remus down on the other. They pull off the invisibility cloaks. Sirius hands the one he was wearing to Severus. The potions mater waves his wand and the two cloaks disappear.  
Sirius: Harry said that Poppy was coming to get them.  
Severus: Last minute change of plans. Poppy has come down with a fever and a person from St Mungo's has come to stand in for her but we can't risk them telling anyone about Harry.  
Sirius: No we can't.  
There is a knock on the door and Sirius changes into his animagus form. Severus opens the door and sees Luna Lovegood on the other side.  
Severus: Hello Luna. Come in.  
Luna: Hello Severus. How are you?  
Severus: I'm very well thank you.  
Luna: That's good.  
She skips over to Harry and kneels down beside him but is facing Sirius.  
Luna: I know who you are and I, like the rest in this room, know that you're innocent.  
Sirius turns back into a human.  
Luna: Nice to meet you. I'm Luna Lovegood.  
Sirius: Nice to meet you too. I'm Sirius Lupin.  
Luna: Harry said to me yesterday that he thinks that he knows where that awful rat is. He was going to tell me but then Hermione Granger came around the corner and dragged Harry off whilst ranting about potions homework that I knew Harry has already done.  
Severus: I really hope she didn't find the book.  
Luna: I don't think she did. I just have a feeling.  
Harry: And when my sister has a feeling it's usually right.  
Severus: How are you feeling, love?  
Harry: Fine. That potion honestly works wonders.  
Luna: You are a genius brother. You should have been in Ravenclaw.  
Harry: I wish I was. Weasley and Granger are getting on my nerves.  
Sirius: What are they doing?  
Harry: Yesterday Granger tried to make me do my potions essay again because I'd " _used the wrong book_ ". I hadn't. The book needed was in the restricted section and she didn't realise that. I know the restricted section like the back of my hand.  
Sirius: Your father would have been proud.  
Remus: Sirius?  
Sirius: Right here love. How do you feel?  
Remus: Fine. That potion of yours is wonderful Harry.  
Harry: Thanks.  
Severus: There's an hour till breakfast.  
Remus: Pads and I best be off then.  
Luna: This is for you, Professor.  
She hands him a book.  
Remus: Just call me Remus, Luna, and thank you.  
He looks at it. " _Your Wolf and You_ ".  
Luna: My mum wrote it. She was in negotiations with the publisher when she died. I asked Daddy and he made another copy so there's three in total in the whole world. HArry has one, there's one in our vaults and that one.  
The older of the two werewolves in the room hugs Luna.  
Remus: Thank you so much. You are a wonderful girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry walks into the great hall and over to the Ravenclaw table. He sits down opposite Luna.  
Luna: Hello brother.  
Harry: Hi sister.  
Luna: What would you like for breakfast?  
Harry: Some fruit toast please.  
Luna floats two slices of fruit toast onto Harry's plate. Harry grabs a small pot of butter and uses wandless magic to spread the butter onto his toast.  
Harry: Can you pass the lemon and ginger tea dear sister?  
Luna sends a wave of magic around the teapot and floats it over to Harry's teacup. She pours some tea into it and floats the teapot away again.  
Harry: Thank you sister.  
Luna: It's okay brother.  
A few moments later Ron and Hermione come into the great hall. They look around for Harry and see him at the Ravenclaw table. They both look confused as to why he is sat there.  
Ernie Oh no Granger danger!  
All the Ravenclaws plus Harry pull book out of their bags and start reading. Hermione taps Harry on the shoulder. Harry doesn't look up from his book.  
Harry: What?  
Hermione: What are you doing over here with Looney?  
Harry: Her name is Luna and I don't need to justify my actions to anyone least of all you, Granger.  
Ron: Don't take that tone with her. Where were you last night anyway?  
Luna: If you were Harry's real friends he would trust you enough to have told you.  
Harry: Exactly.  
Hermione: We've been friends since we were in first year. We were your first friends!  
Harry: I went to primary school with Luna. She was the only person that was nice to me there. You two might know my secret if you hadn't been payed by Dumbledore to be my friends.  
All the Ravenclaws turn and look at Ron and Hermione.  
Harry: My true friends like Luna and Draco know.  
Ron: Malfoy?!!  
Draco: I'm right behind you Weaselbee. No need to shout.  
Luna: Hello Draco. Sit down.  
He sits down next to Harry and starts gathering the food he wants to eat.  
Ernie: Granger, Weasley are you going to spend the rest of breakfast gawping at Harry, Luna and Draco or are you going to clear off to your own table?  
Ron: Oh go get fucked MacMillan.  
Severus: Ten points from Gryffindor for inappropriate language Mr Weasley. I would suggest you stop harassing the Ravenclaws and their friends and go back to your own table before you get detention.  
Ron: What for?!  
Harry: Being a tit.  
Draco laughs. Ron and Hermione go to be Gryffindor table.  
Severus: I have spoken to the headmaster, Harry, and he has said to go to his office after breakfast has finished.  
Harry: Okay. Thanks Sev.  
Severus: It's no problem Harry.  
He ruffles Harry's hair and heads back to the teachers' table. Draco casts a silencing bubble around him, Harry and Luna.  
Draco: I've found out who my mate is.  
When Draco got the slash across his chest it gave him some werewolf trains. He gets all the pre-full symptoms and he has a mate.  
Luna: How wonderful.  
Harry: Dray you don't have to tell us who it is just yet if you don't want to.  
Draco: Thanks. I'm still trying to come to terms with it myself and I want to talk to him before i tell anyone.  
Luna: That's the sensible thing to do. Lets talk about something else.  
Harry: I agree.  
Luna: I was thinking last night that our little trio needs a name.  
Draco: Yes it does.  
Harry: How about the moon trio?  
Luna: That is a very good idea brother.  
Draco: I like it too. It's not just something random like " _the golden trio_ ". We all have something to do with the name.  
Luna: That's settled then.


	4. Chapter 4

The door opens, Harry goes in. Dumbledore is sat behind his desk looking slightly grim.  
Harry: Are you okay, Sir?  
The old headmaster quickly changes his facial expression to one of happiness.  
Dumbledore: Yes I'm fine my boy. Sit down.  
Harry puts a couple of protection charms around himself and sits down.  
Dumbledore: This morning Ron and Hermione came to speak to me. They were both very concerned about your whereabouts last night.  
Harry: I had detention. They knew that.  
Dumbledore: They said that you hadn't returned to Gryffindor tower after your detention.  
Harry: I don't have to tell them or you everything that I do. I can spend the night somewhere else if I want to.  
Dumbledore; You can't unless their head of house agrees.  
Harry: Well I asked their head of house and they said it was fine.  
Dumbledore: Okay. Professor Snape said that you wished to be re-sorted.  
Harry: I do.  
Dumbledore: Are you no longer happy in Gryffindor?  
Harry: No I'm not. Yesterday, Granger decided that I'd used the wrong book for my potions essay when I knew I hadn't as I had checked it beforehand with Professor Snape and she forced me to do my essay again. It was miles off the truth. The book was so bad that it even got the ingredients wrong for a Cure for Boils potion but Granger wasn't having any of it.  
Dumbledore: I didn't know you had a passion for potions.  
Harry: It's not something I go shouting about. I'm top of my year but Granger says that it's her to make herself feel better about her measly existence.  
Dumbledore: Well why don't you do anything about her then?  
Harry: One, my moto has always been " _whatever helps you sleep at night_ " and I think it always will be. Two, you're the adult here sir. Don't you think it should be you doing something about her?  
Dumbledore: Harry don't be rude.  
Harry: I was told from the moment I truly entered this world I was told about how great you are. Currently I'm not convinced. Like why didn't you do something to help my godfather? And why the hell have you not noticed that Ron's pet rat is Peter Pettigrew?  
Dumbledore: What do you mean?  
Harry: Pettigrew is an animagus. Did your brilliant mind not think of that?  
Dumbledore: Since when was he an animagus?  
Harry: Since he was fifteen. How come I know all this and you don't?! I'm thirteen for Merlin's sake!  
Dumbledore: Harry clam down please.  
Harry composes himself and looks expectantly at the headmaster.  
Dumbledore: I will deal with this. Now how about that sorting?


	5. Chapter 5

Harry walks down to Professor Flitwick's office and knocks on the door.  
Flitwick: Come in.  
Harry goes in and shuts the door behind him.  
Flitwick: Hello Mr Potter. Welcome to Ravenclaw.  
Harry: Thank you sir.  
Flitwick: Do you know where Ravenclaw tower is?  
Harry: I spend more time there than I ever did in Gryffindor tower.  
Flitwick: Why's that?  
Harry: Well if I'm not in Gryffindor tower most evenings then no one will notice me not being in the castle on a full moon.  
Flitwick: You're a werewolf?  
Harry: Since I was eleven.  
Flitwick: I thought you were but I didn't want to ask.  
Harry: It's fine sir. The fact that I am a lycanthrope needs to stay secret. Not even the headmaster knows.  
Flitwick: And why's that?  
Harry: I don't trust him. He put me in a household that up until I can back from my first year here was abusive.  
Flitwick: I suggest that the first thing you do is check who your magical guardian is. If he still is yours then if he gets suspicious he will demand your medical records from Madame Pomfry.  
Harry: I went to Gringotts before term started and changed my magical guardian to being Xeno Lovegood.  
Flitwick: Ah good. Who knows about your conditon?  
Harry: Professor Snape, Professor Lupin, Madame Pomfrey, my godfather, my muggle relatives, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Luna Lovegood and Xeno Lovegood.  
Flitwick: That's good. What happens when you go to your muggle relative's house?  
Harry: Professor Snape forced my relatives to build a wolf-proof bunker at the end of the garden. it's also got a room with all the potions I might need, a place to put my wand and spare clothes.  
Flitwick: Okay. What changed with our relatives?  
Harry: They were manly scared of me but my uncle also deemed that I was getting what I deserved so stopped abusing me. I've got to the point with my aunt and cousin where I can hold a decent conversation and talk to them about any less magical problems I've got. Last summer Dudley even helped me with my potions research and between the two of us we managed to create a potion that takes the pain out of transformations thus reduces aggression once fully transformed.  
Flitwick: Harry do you know how much a potion like that has been desired?  
Harry: Yes I do. When I sent a letter to Dudley telling him that it had worked on an adult werewolf he said that everyone at his school kept on asking him why he was so happy. He sent a letter to my aunt who was also very pleased.  
Flitwick: Does your cousin also go to boarding school?  
Harry: Yes he does. On of the teachers is a squib and they take the letters from Hedwig and give them to Dudley in the morning when all the other boys get their mail.  
Flitwick: Good. I take it that you know that you have to answer a riddle to get into the tower.  
Harry I do know that.


	6. Chapter 6

Door knocker: What answers but never asks?  
Harry: Google.  
The door swings open, unhappy that someone actually got that riddle. Harry walks into the Ravenclaw common room. It's a large, high ceilinged room in various shades of blue and light grey. There is a large semi-circular alcove filled with books and a statue of Helena Ravenclaw; a big fire place; sofas and tables are scattered artfully around the circular room making the room seem much bigger than it is that surprisingly doesn't make it feel cold; opposite Harry is a large staircase with multiple landings with openings on either side.  
Ernie: Hello Harry. Welcome to Ravenclaw.  
Harry: Hi Ernie. Have you seen Luna?  
Ernie: Luna!  
Luna: Coming.  
She walks out from behind the statue of Helena Ravenclaw and skips over to Ernie and Harry. She hugs Harry.  
Luna: Hello brother. Follow me.  
She grabs his hand. They walk over to the stairs and go down to the third landing. They turn right and head down the corridor. About half way down they stop at a door that reads " _Luna Lovegood &Hadrian Potter_". They go in.  
Luna: Welcome to our dorm Har.  
Harry: Thanks Lu.  
He waves his hand and everything starts unpacking itself.  
Luna: Chess?  
Harry: Oh yes.

There is a knock on Draco's dorm door that interrupts Draco's pacing. He knows that the board of governors are coming for their termly inspection this weekend and he wants to tell his father about his " _little problem_ " as Harry has dubbed the fact of who Draco's mate is. He did, eventually, build up the courage to tell Harry and Luna who his mate is. They were fine with it.  
Draco: Come in.  
The door opens and Draco's sensitive nose is hit with the smell of his mate and Draco has to sit down on the end of his bed lest his legs go from under him. Lucius Malfoy walks into Draco's room and gives a rare soft smile to the boy. Draco thinks he's going to faint at that smile.  
Lucius: Draco are you alright? You look ever so pale. Do you need to go see Madame Pomfrey?  
Draco: There's nothing she can do.  
Lucius: Is it something to do with your letter?  
Draco: Yes. Please sit down.  
Lucius sits down next to Draco on the bed.  
Draco: I found out who my mate is.  
Lucius: Oh good. I know how you struggle with fulls.  
Draco: The thing is...  
He takes a deep breath.  
Draco: It's you.  
Lucius pulls the boy into his lap and hugs him tightly. Draco inhales his father's sent. Lucius starts pressing little kisses to Draco's neck. Draco sighs in contentment. They lock eyes and smile.  
Lucius: You are incredibly beautiful Draco and I am honoured to be your mate.  
Draco: Even though we're...  
Lucius: Yes my darling boy.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco practically bounces to Ravenclaw tower, later that day.  
Door knocker: I have no life but I can still die. What am I?  
Draco: Ronald Weasley. Now let me the fuck in.  
The door opens and Draco walks into the Ravenclaw tower. He walks down to Luna and Harry's dorm and knocks on the door.  
Harry: Come in Dray.  
The half werewolf walks in.  
Harry: So it went well then?  
Draco: You would not believe.  
Luna casts a cushioning charm on the floor and motions for Draco to sit down. Draco sits down and looks at the papers on the floor in front of Harry. More potions research. What. A. Surprise.  
Draco: Thanks. I don't think my arse will ever be the same again.  
Harry: That's generally the point of loosing your virginity Dray.  
The three of them laugh.  
Luna: Did you enjoy it?  
Draco: Oh Merlin yes.  
Harry: Now Lu needs to find her special someone.  
Luna: I think I'm going to wait awhile. I don't mind being single and I want to find someone who's really something to me rather than just a secondary school fling.  
Draco: Wise words from Luna, the only Ravenclaw with common sense.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco opens the letter looking sceptical. Harry silently accios his camera. It's Hallowe'en and the moon trio decided to stuff school and spend the day in harry and Luna's dorm. Draco's been there since five in the morning. None of them could sleep. Harry had called Dobby to bring them breakfast. Draco had then explained to Harry and Luna that it was his mother that wasn't ever nice to their house elves after Dobby had given Draco a huge hug when he was first called. Draco has officially been mated a month and a half now, for Harry it's two months and Luna is still single.

_Dear Draconian,_

_I would like for you to spend some time with me over the Christmas holidays. My partner {Jason Fawley} is simply dying to meet you. You'll really like him. He plays a lot of Quidditch and he's thinking about going professional. He wants to take us to a match on yule. How exiting is that? He does not know of your problem and he will not know. I just got your grades from this month and you are second in your year. That is not good enough. You are a Black and we do not accept anything less than the best. I hope your next two months of school work are better than this months. Hope all is well with Pansy and Blaise._

_Mother._

Harry starts recording.  
Draco: This bitch needs to just die already. No ' _oh how were your last two fulls_ '. All this was about was her god damn stupid boyfriend and me only being second in the year grade wise. No I can not go to a Quidditch match with your stupid arse and your god damn boyfriend on the twenty-first of December because it's full moon you moron. " _You are a Black and we do not accept anything less than the best._ " Oh fuck right off already! Last time I checked I was a Malfoy. On the twenty-bloody-first I will be in bed with my mate having sex. Get your snobby head out from up your arse and start being a proper mother to me you waste of fucking space. What did I do to deserve this? I'm not even fucking friends with Parkinson and Zambine! I hate their stupid straight arses. I don't like Fawleys on principle because they're snobs, like you, you twat! I am a half werewolf! It is a fact of my life! Accept it! It was one of your annoying death eater friends that turned me in the first place. I don't want to spend any time of my Christmas break with your stupid, annoying, ugly arse!  
Harry: When you're quite finished Dray.  
Draco takes a deep breath, burns the letter and turns to face Luna and Harry. Harry stops recording and vanishes his camera back to the middle draw of his bedside table.  
Harry: I'm so sending that to your father.  
Draco: You were recording! Hadrian James Potter you arse!  
He grabs the nearest cushion off the floor and starts hitting Harry over the head with it.  
Luna: You've got to admit that was pretty funny.  
Draco pouts and flops down onto the floor.  
Luna: Lets play kiss, marry, kill.  
Harry: If Dray or I get into trouble with our mates we're blaming you.  
Luna: I knew you were going to say that, Har. Choose three people.  
Harry: Okay. Erm... Parkinson, Weaselett and Granger.  
Draco: That's hard. I hate all of them.  
Luna: Kiss Weaselett, marry Parkinson and kill Granger.  
Draco: I'm going to have to agree with Lu on that one.  
Harry: Me too. Dray you choose three.  
Draco: The woman that calls herself my mother, Dumbledore and Peter Pettigrew.  
Luna: Oh fuck that's hard.  
Harry: Yeah. Damn Dray.  
Luna: Marry the woman that calls herself your mother, kiss Peter Pettigrew and kill Dumbledore.  
Harry: I was going to say that.  
Draco: Err... Kill myself. Lu, your turn.  
Luna: Sev, Luc and Neville Longbottom.  
Draco: That's easy. Marry Father, kiss Sev and kill Longbottom.  
Harry: Sorry Dray but marry Sev, kiss Nev and kill Luc.  
Luna: I would marry Neville, kiss Luc and kill Sev. Sorry Harry.  
Harry: Lets play something else before we all set each other off.  
Draco: Good idea.  
Harry: Lu truth or dare?  
Luna: Truth.  
Harry: Do you have crush on Neville?  
Luna: Yes.  
Harry: Oh good he's had a crush on you since first year.  
Luna: I'll ask him to Hogsmead.  
Harry: You go gurl.  
Luna: Dray truth or dare?  
Draco: Truth.  
Luna: Have you ever been turned on in class?  
Draco: Yes. Har truth or dare?  
Harry: Truth.  
Draco: What's the kinkiest thing you've ever been called?  
The boy who lived goes bright red.


	9. Chapter 9

Luna taps Neville on the shoulder. Neville turns around and tries not to blush.  
Neville: Oh err...hi Luna.  
Luna: Hello Neville. I was wondering if you'd like to come into Hogsmead with me this weekend.  
Neville: I'd love to.  
Luna: That's great. Harry and Draco will be with us for a bit but then they have places to be later on in the day.  
Neville: M-malfoy?  
Luna: Yes. I'm sure you'll like him once you get to know him. If he upsets you Harry and I will write to his mate and then he won't be able to sit down properly for a month. He probably won't be rude though.  
Neville: Mate?  
Luna: I'm sure he'll let me tell you just not here.  
Neville: Yeah anyone could be listening.  
Luna: Come on. We can talk in Harry and I's dorm.  
Neville packs up his things and they start walking out of the library.  
Luna: Neville I can tell that there's a question you want to ask. You can ask me anything. I'm sure I've heard it before. My two best friends are both gayer than rainbows and regularly talk about their sex lives in very colourful detail.  
Neville: But we're third years. Aren't we too young?  
Luna: They both wanted to wait but it was physically killing them. Especially Harry.  
Neville: They were dying because they were virgins?  
Luna: As you will soon learn we're not called the moon trio for nothing.  
Sev comes around the corner and Neville visibly cowers. Luna grabs his hand to comfort him.  
Luna: Hello Sev.  
Severus: Hello Luna. Hello Mr Longbottom.  
Neville: Sir.  
The blonde girl stands on her tip toes to whisper into Sev's ear.  
Luna: The moon trio may end up becoming a quartet.  
Severus: Okay. Good luck.  
Luna: Thanks. Come on Nev. Bye Sev.  
Severus: Goodbye Luna.  
Luna and Neville carry on walking.  
Neville: How come he's so nice to you?  
Luna: You'll find out soon. Oh and he'll be nice to you from now on too. Don't worry.  
Ron: Neville what are you doing holding hands with **her**?  
Neville: Weasley just because I can get a girl and you can't, does not mean that you have to be rude.  
Ron: We're too young for that sort of thing, Longbottom.  
Luna: Harry lost his virginity in August and Draco lost his in September.  
Ron: Well they're just whores.  
Remus: Care to repeat that Mr Weasley?  
Ron turns around to see an absolutely fuming werewolf with an equally fuming " _dog_ " next to him. Luna bends down to pet Pads.  
Remus: That will be fifty point from Gryffindor and I will be writing to your mother.  
Ron: Please don't write to my mum. She'll be really cross with me.  
Remus: You should have thought about that before you started being extremely rude about two of your year mates.  
Ron: Those two started it.  
Remus: I highly doubt that.  
Ron: That's favouritism.  
Remus: In case you hadn't noticed every teacher here has their favourites. It's a fact of life.  
Ron: It's not fair.  
Neville: Be bloody grateful that you have parents for teachers to write to in the first place Weasley. Some of us don't and others only have one parent so get your head out from up your arse and accept your punishment. If Professor Snape had heard you you would be scrubbing out couldrons with your toothbrush until we graduate.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~Crossed out~~ is mermish.

Luna and Neville walk into Luna and Harry's dorm. Draco is sat crossed legged on Harry's bed reading one of Harry's probably not legal potions books whilst listening to Taylor Swift.  
Draco: Hi Lu. Hello Longbottom.  
Luna: Hello Dray. Where's Harry?  
Draco: He's in the shower.  
Luna: Okay.  
Draco: Shhh. My favourite song is about to come on.  
He flicks his wand and the CD player turns up. Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince comes on. Luna leads Neville over to her bed and they sit down. Near the end of the song Harry comes out of the bathroom in a black polo and black skinny jeans. He's toweling his hair dry.  
Draco: Carry on.  
Harry: Dray you're so weird.  
Draco: Oh I know.  
Harry: Hi Nev.  
Neville: Hello Harry.  
Luna: Dray put Har's book down.  
Draco: Aww I was in the middle of reading how to make the draught of death.  
Neville: Isn't that illegal?  
Draco: Yep. It's Harry's book though so.  
Harry: I found it in a muggle charity shop last summer. It was calling for me to buy it.  
Luna: As long as you don't get in trouble for having it.  
Harry: I was never one for rules and if the wrong person comes in all those books look like muggle books.  
He points to the wall with the door on it. The entire wall is one giant bookcase.  
Neville: Cool.  
Luna: So Neville time for explanations. Harry is a werewolf.  
Neville looks a bit scared.  
Harry: It's controlled. I'm on wolfsbane and a potion of my own creation that takes the pain out of transformation.  
Nevile: Wow.  
Draco: Indeed. I'm a half werewolf. I have pre-full symptoms but I don't turn. I have heats which are not preferable believe me.  
Neville: I hope you don't mind me asking but what happens during your heats?  
Draco: I get lots of cramps in my stomach and I get really horny. But it's the worst kind. The only person who can help me is my mate.  
Neville: Is your mate in the castle?  
Draco: Once a term and this year it does not coincide with any fulls so I'm just fucked.  
Neville: You could use enchanted mirrors.You couldn't actually touch each other but surely see each other has to be better than nothing.  
Draco: How in the name of Merlin did I not think of that? That is such a good idea. I'm going to go harass Sev until he lets me floo call my mate.  
Harry: Don't annoy him too much or I'll get it.  
Draco: I won't. Bye. Thanks Neville.  
He walks out. Neville looks stunned. Harry flicks his wand and the book that Draco was reading puts itself away on the bookshelf that is the wall with the door on it.  
Harry: I don't think you've got to worry about Dray ever being mean to you again.  
Luna: Neither do I.  
Neville: Well I just thought to myself " _What's our equivalent to a phone that isn't a floo call?_ " an enchanted mirror. They're not used by many people anymore but they were used by the Order of the Phoenix in the first war.  
Harry: Yes they did. It's the only form of communication that can not be intercepted by the ministry. I totally need to get my hands on a pair.  
Neville: We could make our own.  
Harry: Yes. I know where we can get as many mirrors as we need.  
Luna: I know where to find the incantation.  
Neville: Harry if you did the incantation in parceltongue then it would be damn neigh impossible for the ministry to spy on your calls.  
Harry: Yeah but Moldy would be able to add a mirror if he got wind after all I have a piece of his soul in me.  
Neville: Oh fuck. That's not good.  
Harry: And old Dumbles wonders why him and eye to eye when he keeps something like that a secret.  
Luna: How about mermish? You can only speak it if your genes fill certain conditions and I'm pretty sure that Harry is the only wix on earth that full fills those conditions.  
Harry: ~~Oh Merlin yeah.~~  
Neville and Luna cover their ears.  
Harry: Sorry. I switch between languages far too easily. Don't even realise it half the time.  
Neville: It's fine.  
Luna: So who do we want on the mirror net?  
Harry: That's what we're calling it?  
Luna: Yes.  
Harry: Nev when you and Lu have kids for Merlin's sake do not let her name them.  
Neville and Luna both blush. Harry ignores this and turns the get his notebook and a pen out of his bedside table. He turns back around with the desired items to see Neville and Luna kissing. Sweet but they do have a set of enchanted mirrors to make. Harry clears his throat.  
Harry: When you two are quite finished snogging.  
They part and blush.  
Harry: Very cute 'n' all but we do have shit to be doing.  
They all move to sit on the floor. Luna rests her head on Neville's shoulder.  
Harry: Who are we going to include in the mirror net?  
Luna: Us three and Draco for starters.  
Harry: Yep.  
Neville: You and Draco's mates.  
Luna: And maybe Moony and Pads.  
Harry: Yeah sounds good.  
Neville: Who are Moony and Pads?  
Harry: Please don't flip but Professor Lupin and the man that everyone knows as Sirius Black.  
Neville: I seem to remember Gran saying something about him being your godfather.  
Harry: Yes he is.  
Neville: What's his real name then?  
Harry: Sirius Lupin.  
Neville: I would have never said that Professor Lupin was anything other than completely straight.  
Harry: The man owns more oversized sweaters than everyone in Ravenclaw combined. That is not a straight thing to do.  
Neville: To be honest I thought that was a Welsh thing.  
Harry: Just because there's a lot of sheep in Wales and it's always cold somewhere in the country does not mean that every Welsh person owns twenty million sweaters all of which were their husband's at some point. I'm half Greek. You don't see me drooling over every pot of yoghurt that there is.  
Luna: Ooh I don't know. You were giving that pot of pineapple yoghurt your best come hither eyes yesterday.  
Harry: I case you didn't notice my mate was the one I was looking at. Not the yoghurt.  
Neville: That's what you're telling us.


	11. Chapter 11

It's breakfast the next morning. Harry, Draco, Luna and Neville are sat at the Ravenclaw table just chatting about everything and nothing. Suddenly hundreds of owl swoop down over the staff and students. The Weasley family owl, Errol, crashes into the youngest Weasley male's breakfast. Draco sees what the owl is holding in his beak.  
Draco: Weasley's got a howler!!  
The entire hall turns to looks at Ronald. The red envelope flies up into the air and turns into a mouth shape.  
Howler Molly: RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH WORDS ABOUT HARRY!!!! HE HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT SWEET TO YOU AND YOU CALL HIM THAT!! MAYBE IF YOU HAD LISTENED TO ME AND TRIED TO BECOME HIS FRIEND THE GENUINE WAY THEN YOU WOULD NOT BE IN THIS MESS!! YOU WILL NOT BE STAYING AT HOGWARTS WITH YOUR BROTHERS AND SISTER! YOU WILL BE COMING WITH YOUR FATHER AND I TO YOUR GREAT AUNT TESSIE'S! IF I GET ANY WORD THAT YOU HAVE LOSS SO MUCH AS A HOUSE POINT YOU WILL BE COMING HOME AT EASTER AND YOU WILL BE DOING ALL THE CHORES AROUND THE HOUSE!  
The letter blows a raspberry at Ronald and it turns to ash. Pretty much the entire hall bursts out laughing. Harry opens the mind link between him and Sev.  
Harry: _Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_  
Severus: _That it will be practically impossible for Weasley to not be going home at Easter?_  
Harry: _Yes. Promise to tell me what happens in your next lesson with him._  
Severus: _Don't worry I will, Love._  
Harry: _Thanks Sev. You're the best._  
He closes the link and butters another slice of fruit toast.  
Draco: You've had like four slices of that.  
Harry: And? It's good.  
Draco: You'll get fat.  
Harry: Darling I'm a Potter. We don't get fat.

Harry is alone in the library after class, listening to Taylor Swift on his MP3, when someone sits down at his table. He knows it can't be Draco, Luna or Neville as Draco has quidditch practice and he doesn't want to think about what Neville and Luna are doing. Harry looks up from his potions research and pulls out a headphone.  
Harry: What in the name of holy fuck do you want Weaselbee?  
Ron: I want to say that I'm sorry for the way I treated you.  
Harry: You're only sorry because you want something from me. Tell me so I can laugh at you and carry on with my research.  
Ron: Well for potions we have been told to memorise a potion to make in the next lesson.  
Harry: I was aware of the homework after all the entire year was set the same.  
Ron: I was wondering if you could help me.  
Harry: With what part? Finding a potion or memorising it?  
Ron: Finding one.  
Harry: What are you familiar with making?  
Ron: Nothing really.  
Harry: You don't brew potions during the holidays?  
Ron: No.  
Harry: Not even helping your parents?  
Ron: We don't use potions.  
Harry: Well you're stuffed then. The only way to truly learn how to brew a potion of by heart is by repetitive brewing. If I was you I'd get my skates on and find a potion. You're next lesson is in like two days after all.  
Ron: What did you choose then if you're so high and mighty at potions?  
Harry: I'm doing a potion of my own creating that takes the pain out of a werewolf's transformation.  
Ron: There's no way you can create potions.  
Harry: Oh is there not. What do you think I'm doing now?  
Ron: Homework.  
Harry: I finished all my homework for today at lunch.  
Ron: How?  
Harry: It's called a work ethic. Try it sometime you might be pleasantly surprised. Now if you'd excuse me but I have advances in the world of potions to make.  
He puts his headphone back in. Ron gets up and leaves.


End file.
